Himitsu no Story
by Azumaya Miyuki
Summary: Selebaran nista buatan Leorio membawa sengsara bagi dirinya sendiri...


**Himitsu no Story**

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro.

* * *

Author's Note:

Saya mendapatkan inspirasi untuk menulis fanfic ini setelah membaca sebuah fanfic juga yang berjudul 'Sebastian Michaelis' karangan Luxam-san yang bernaung di bawah fandom Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler… Sankyuu ne', Luxam-san! -dijotos dan digiring ke neraka-

Fanfic ini sedikit-banyaknya mengandung unsur gaje dan sableng, jadi saya nggak tanggung jawab kalau setelah membaca fanfic ini Anda akan menderita sakit kepala, mual, kejang-kejang, digigit serangga, epilepsi, usus buntu, bahkan syndrome-untuk-mereview!

Ingat, jangan ngamuk pada saya karena saya sudah memperingatkan Anda dan saya tidak mau disalahkan nantinya. So, goodbye! -kabur secepatnya-

* * *

Leorio memang nyeleneh bukan main. Seenaknya saja dia membuat selebaran yang memaparkan 'kehebatan' dan 'kebolehan' teman-temannya. Maksudnya sih hanya untuk sekedar mencari uang demi melepas dahaga dan menunda lapar (kok jadi kayak iklan yah?), tapi bagi Gon dan yang lain, hal ini malah menunjukkan penghinaan yang sangat luar biasa terhadap diri mereka, dan harus segera dihapuskan, sebab ini menyangkut hak asasi mereka sebagai tokoh anime! Merdeka! *lho?* (author dilempar batu bata).

Seperti apa sih sebenarnya isi selebaran yang menggugah selera itu? Kita intip, yuk…

* * *

**Selebaran Menarik!**

Oleh: Leorio (pria paling ganteng di kawasan Kebun Binatang Ragunan dan sekitarnya).

Mari saudara-saudari sekalian!

Bacalah selebaran ini!

Kalaupun isinya tak menarik dan tidak memanjakan mata, saya jamin 100% selebaran ini tetap dapat menghibur Anda.

Kertas selebaran ini bisa berubah menjadi pesawat, katak loncat, dan sebagainya JIKALAU Anda sekalian memiliki kemampuan melipat kertas atau origami yang jempolan!

Intinya, pesawat kertasnya buat sendiri yeee…

Nah, daripada bosan, baca sajalah selebaran termenarik di abad ini, yang tengah berada di tangan Anda sekarang!

Silakan!

GON FREECSS:

Sudah lama tidak memiliki anak? Mendambakan seorang putra yang baik budi, ramah, taat beragama, pandai mengaji, penyayang, suka menabung, sopan santun, rajin, tidak sombong, suka ngelindur, dan suka jalan-jalan waktu tidur? Inilah anak yang pas buat Anda! Namanya Gon Freecss, usianya baru 12 tahun. Selain memiliki kehebatan seperti yang telah saya sebutkan di atas, dia juga piawai dalam memancing! Jadi, bila Anda merasa lapar, tak perlu memanggil delivery atau repot-repot keliling kota untuk membeli makanan, Anda tinggal suruh saja Gon untuk memancingkan ikan tongkol atau ikan hiu sekalian buat Anda! Selain itu, Gon memiliki kehebatan dalam menahan napas, sehingga saya jamin kandungan oksigen di rumah Anda tidak akan berkurang banyak! Anda boleh heran, boleh kagum, yang jelas, bukan hanya Brandon de Angelo yang patut mendapatkan julukan 'anak ajaib', seorang Gon Freecss juga patut mendapatkannya!

KILLUA ZAOLDYECK:

Kesulitan menangkap tikus yang menggunung di rumah Anda? Atau ingin membalaskan dendam namun tidak paham bagaimana caranya? Tenang, Killua Zaoldyeck-lah solusinya! Mantan pembunuh bayaran yang hebat dan dapat 'berubah' wujud menjadi seekor kucing yang manis ini akan mengabulkan segala permintaan Anda dengan bayaran seikhlas hati. Anda tak perlu susah payah memanggil Enma Ai si gadis neraka lewat internet atau mencari-cari Yagami Light untuk meminjam Death Note-nya. Tinggal suruh saja Killua untuk melaksanakan semua perintah Anda, dan Anda tinggal menyiapkan beberapa kardus Choco Robo-kun untuknya! Simpel dan murah, 'kan?

KURAPIKA:

Ingin memiliki bodyguard berkelas dan cantik bagai bidadari? Hanya Kurapika, satu-satunya yang selamat dari suku Kuruta-lah yang pantas! Mmm… tapi maaf, saya yakin dengan sekali pandang, Anda tentu akan mempertanyakan gender si cantik ini. Yah… karena faktor wajahnya yang ayu seperti Ayumi Hamasaki, sobat saya ini kerap dipertanyakan orang 'jenis'-nya. Tapi, tak masalah! Dengan kecantikannya, Anda akan mendapatkan bodyguard yang tak kalah hebat dari Hudson maupun Jessica, alias mampu 'berubah' atau menyamar menjadi cowok sekaligus cewek dalam satu kesempatan! Di mana lagi coba, Anda bisa mendapatkan bodyguard dengan special feature seperti ini? Anda pasti tertarik!

HISOKA:

Kebingungan mencari teman untuk diajak main kartu, main catur, atau main voli (?) saat akan 'bermalam' di pos ronda? Atau ingin dibuatkan permen karet langka dengan rasa gado-gado dan ketoprak? Panggil saja Hisoka. Pemuda kharismatik ini akan siap menemani Anda 24 jam nonstop! Hum… tapi bila tak berhati-hati, nyawa Anda bisa menjadi incaran lelaki ini! Jadi waspadalah, saudara-saudariku sekalian!

KURORO LUCIFER:

Bosan dengan bos di kantor Anda yang tua, tidak ganteng, plus kere pula? Mendambakan bekerja dengan bos yang guanteng mak nyuss, memiliki senyuman memikat, jurus-jurus ampuh, dan Nen yang tangguh? Silakan bergabung dengan kelompok Gen'ei Ryodan. Kuroro Lucifer, sang bos dari perkumpulan itu, selalu siap sedia untuk Anda pandangi dan Anda kagumi. Tapi sekedar saran nih, kalau Anda sudah menyewa seseorang dari anggota keluarga Zaoldyeck, lebih baik jangan coba-coba masuk menjadi 'penghuni' di Ryodan. Soalnya… kedua kubu ini sedikit bersiteru! Sangat jauh maknanya dengan lagu yang lagi beken saat ini, 'Ai Shiteru'. Tapi, jika Anda tetap menginginkannya, tak ada masalah bagi saya.

SENRITSU:

Menginginkan seorang 'penghibur' yang multi-talenta? Yang bisa memainkan musik dengan merdu nan syahdu sambil mendengarkan apa ada suara maling yang hendak menjarah rumah Anda? Nah, Anda berhak menyewa Senritsu! Wanita bertubuh mungil ini tak boleh Anda pandang sebelah mata, sebab kemampuannya sangat luar biasa! Dia bisa memperdengarkan lagu-lagu yang indah khusus untuk Anda. Dia juga memiliki pendengaran yang sangat tajam! Suara kentongan tukang mie rebus atau tukang bakso yang tengah berada di Ujung Kulon pun saya rasa takkan luput dari telinganya. Jadi, tunggu apa lagi?

MILKY ZAOLDYECK:

Anda seorang gaptek? Kesulitan membuat akun di Face-gedebuk? Atau merasa puyeng saat membaca mention di Twit-diputer? Jangan takut. Milky, kakaknya Killua hadir di sini untuk Anda! Dia siap untuk membantu mengenalkan alam teknologi pada Anda yang buta dengan dunia maya. Untuk meminta jasanya, Anda tak perlu merogoh kocek banyak-banyak. Cukup sediakan makanan sepuluh bakul, teh manis atau sirup lima teko, dan beberapa lembar foto-foto artis yang cantik dan mempesona, maka Milky akan dengan senang hati membantu Anda.

BISUKE:

Anda penggemar anime Hunter x Hunter? Tertarik pada ilmu Nen tapi tidak tahu ingin belajar pada siapa? Dengan senang hati akan saya pinjamkan guru terbaik Nen yang saya punya. Namanya Bisuke. Gadis cantik ini sedikit galak namun luar biasa hebat. Tapi, jangan sekali-kali memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nenek' ya, saya jamin Anda akan langsung nyangkut di bulan bila Anda mengucapkannya… Oh ya, mengenai bayarannya, tidak mahal kok! Cukup siapkan seperangkat alat kosmetik, dibayar tunai!

MACHI:

Takut dengan dunia luar? Ingin terlindungi dari segala macam bentuk manusia? Anda bisa percayakan perlindungan kepada Machi, salah satu 'laba-laba' anggota Gen'ei Ryodan yang cantiknya mengalahkan Nawang Wulan. Gadis berambut biru keunguan ini siap melapisi rumah Anda dengan jaringnya, sehingga Anda terbebas dari dunia luar yang menakutkan. Selain itu, bila rumah Anda memiliki genteng yang bocor di kala hujan, jaring Machi juga bisa digunakan sebagai pelapis genteng bocor alias untuk menyumpal lubang-lubang pada genteng Anda. Praktis 'kan? Anda tak perlu capek-capek membeli pelapis genteng di toko material!

MIKE:

Anda mempunyai sirkus keliling? Sirkus Anda kehilangan penonton akhir-akhir ini? Jika begitu, tentu sirkus Anda membutuhkan Mike, anjing raksasa yang menjadi peliharaan keluarga Zaoldyeck! Dijamin, sirkus Anda akan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang hendak menyaksikan kehebatan Mike! Namun, Anda perlu bersikap cermat dalam menghadapi Mike. Rajin-rajinlah memberinya makan dan jangan lupa untuk menyikat giginya setiap pagi dan sebelum tidur. Karena bisa-bisa jika Anda lalai memberinya makan, Anda yang akan menjadi santapannya!

PAKUNODA:

Mendambakan seorang model dengan tubuh oke dapat menghiasi sampul majalah dari hasil kerja keras Anda? Pakunoda adalah orang yang tepat! Anda tak perlu susah-susah naik kereta api bawah tanah yang menuju neraka di tengah malam hanya untuk meminta Hone Onna agar bisa menjadi model Anda. Terlalu beresiko membuat perjanjian dengan wanita tengkorak itu. Lebih baik Anda memilih Paku saja! Saya merekomendasikannya! Yah… tapi sayangnya, Pakunoda sudah meninggal dunia dibunuh oleh teman saya. Jadi… silakan jemput sendiri ke kuburannya karena saya tidak akan berani menemani Anda!

Bagaimana, saudara-saudari sekalian?

Tertarik 'kan dengan orang-orang yang telah saya paparkan di atas?

Jika Anda berminat silakan hubungi saya melalui akun FB di bawah ini:

Leorio Guanteng Bangetz Yahuuuyy

Terima kasih, dan wassalam!

* * *

Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Hisoka, Kuroro, Senritsu, Milky, Bisuke, dan Machi mangap-mangap seperti ikan kehabisan air ketika selesai membaca selebaran di hadapan mereka itu. Mike hanya menggonggong sesekali karena dia jelas tidak mengerti tulisan apa yang tertera di atas kertas lecek itu. Pakunoda tentu saja sudah tidak dapat berkomentar apa-apa karena dirinya telah terbujur kaku di bawah tanah pemakaman.

"Leorio rese'! Untuk apa sih dia bikin selebaran gaje kayak gini?" Killua berseru marah sambil mengeluarkan cakarnya yang tajam. "Nggak takut mati apa dia?"

"Iya nih, kok bayarannya 'seperangkat alat kosmetik, dibayar tunai', sih? Memangnya ada yang mau kawinan, yah?" Bisuke geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kenapa tubuhku yang pendek diungkit-ungkit…?" isak Senritsu.

"Bakal gw iket dia di pagar rumah tetangga kalau berani pulang!" kali ini suara Kurapika yang terdengar. Mata merahnya berkobar penuh kemarahan.

Kata-kata Kurapika menjadi kenyataan. Semenit kemudian, Leorio datang dengan bercucuran peluh. Sisa selebaran nista itu masih tergenggam erat di kedua tangannya.

"Hai, semua!" Leorio menyapa dengan nada super ceria, bagai tak terjadi apa-apa. Gon dan yang lain memandangnya tajam, penuh aura kebencian.

"A-ada apa ini?" tanya Leorio, kena syndrome-Aziz-gagap untuk beberapa detik.

"Ini apa, Leorio?" Gon mengacungkan selebaran di tangannya. Leorio mengamati sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Hebat! Gw dibilang bisa bikin permen karet rasa ketoprak ama gado-gado!" Hisoka melipat tangannya. "Ngarang banget! Padahal gw cuma bisa buat permen karet rasa sendal!"

"Hah? Rasa sendal?" Machi bengong. Hisoka mengangguk-angguk, nampak bangga. Sementara yang lain tengah menginterogasi Leorio, Kuroro Lucifer tetap duduk kalem di pojokan. Stay cool… Usut punya usut, ternyata pimpinan Gen'ei Ryodan itu lagi kena sariawan plus radang tenggorokan.

"Leorio! Apa maksud lu bikin selebaran kayak gini, hah?" Kurapika mencak-mencak. "Lu bilang gw cantik? Gila lu! Lu mau ya gw tampar?"

"Ampun…" Leorio nampak hendak kabur, namun ditahan oleh Gon dan yang lain. Mata mereka berkilat-kilat, lebih kilat dan kinclong bila dibandingkan dengan piring yang baru dicuci dengan Sunlight.

Bagaimanakah nasib Leo-chan selanjutnya? Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi, jika Gon sudah mengeluarkan kail pancingnya, Killua mengeluarkan listriknya, Kurapika mengeluarkan dua pedangnya, Hisoka mengeluarkan kartunya, Senritsu mengeluarkan sulingnya, Milky mengeluarkan keyboard komputer-nya, Bisuke mengeluarkan tinjunya, Machi mengeluarkan benangnya, Mike melolong-lolong, dan Kuroro mengacungkan kamus Bahasa Jerman? Eh, salah… maksudnya, buku milik Kuroro yang setebal kamus, yang ada cap tangan bernoda darah di sampulnya. Sementara itu Leorio makin ketakutan, saat melihat 'penampakan' Pakunoda, yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

Nasib Kuroro hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Saya nggak mau ikutan! -lari marathon meninggalkan tempat itu-

**TAMAT**

* * *

~ Note:

Yey, akhirnya fanfic paling dodol buatan Azumaya Miyuki ini selesai juga!

Sepertinya kekocakan di dalamnya bersifat sangat memaksa… *dipentung pake stick softball*

Ya sudahlah… (kayak lagu, ya? Hehehehe…)

Mudah-mudahan minna-san nggak sakit perut setelah membacanya, seperti warning yang telah saya tulis di atas…

Dan, review ya? *audience pada kabur*

Huehehehe… bye~!

-Azumaya Miyuki-


End file.
